Prométeme que no me lastimarás
by MagiDunkelheit
Summary: Para Bakura es la misma tarde aburrida de siempre, hasta que encuentra a Yami en los columpios del parque, llorando. OneShot BakuraxYami


**Prométeme que no me lastimarás**

Bakura caminaba silenciosamente por el solitario parque. La noche estaba a unos minutos de caer, y el atardecer ya se podía empezar a admirar en el horizonte.

No tenía nada que hacer y por eso decidió salir a caminar un rato. Su hikari se había ido por una semana a visitar a su padre en Inglaterra, así que por ahora estaba solo, sin embargo una persona ocupaba su mente.

Alzó la mirada al cielo, y suspiró al ver ojos carmesí mirándolo.

Desde hace unas semanas no había podido dejar de pensar en él… en su eterno enemigo… en Yami.

Sí, era patético, gastar el tiempo pensando en ese faraón. Pero… no podía evitarlo. Era como una obsesión. Y la verdad ni siquiera sabía cuando había comenzado. Solo sabía, que ahora no podía dejarlo, por más que intentara.

No tenía la menor idea del por qué el joven ocupaba su mente. No había ninguna razón, verdad?

Metió sus manos en sus bolsillos, no tenía caso que le diera vueltas al asunto.

Siguió caminando, sintiéndose aburrido. Hasta que pronto, un sonido lo obligó a detenerse. Miró a su derecha.

Uno de los columpios estaba ocupado. Sin embargó, Bakura estaba muy lejos como para poder ver bien a quien fuera que estuviera ahí.

Sus manos tenían aprisionadas fuertemente las cadenas que sostenían el columpio, mientras que su cuerpo temblaba en lo que parecían ser sollozos. Su mirada estaba baja.

Bakura miró la escena por unos momentos, pero después se alzó de hombros. No era de su incumbencia.

Empezó a caminar nuevamente, solo para detenerse al escuchar más sollozos. Miró con fastidio la figura en los columpios.

Se acercó luego, solo tenía algo de curiosidad. Después de todo no tenía nada mejor que hacer.

Caminó con paso lento, hasta estar a una menor distancia de los columpios. Alzó la mirada.

La sorpresa lo inundó y sus ojos se abrieron en impresión.

Ese cabello… lo reconocería en cualquier parte.

La persona que estaba en el columpio… era Yami.

_En todo lo que veo, tú apareces junto a mí, por qué? Por qué?_

_Y todo lo que hago, te involucra a ti. Somos como uno solo_

Miró por unos segundos al joven, notando como su pecho parecía contraerse cada vez que escuchaba los sollozos que salían del ex faraón.

Pero pronto, su mente empezó a trabajar. Por qué el orgulloso joven estaba llorando? Acaso algo malo le había sucedido a él o a alguno de sus tontos amigos? Y lo más importante, por qué estaba solo? No tenía a Kaiba ahora? Sí, lo había sabido desde hace unas semanas, el faraón y Kaiba eran pareja.

No podía quedarse con todas esa dudas, necesitaba respuestas.

Puso su semblante serio y se acercó.

Yami alzó la mirada al escuchar unos pasos. Pero la bajó nuevamente reconocer al dueño de ellos. Solo esperaba que el ladrón no le saliera con su sarcasmo, de verdad no estaba de humor para eso. Lo único que deseaba ahora era desaparecer.

Bakura sintió un extraño dolor en su pecho al ver las lágrimas en el rostro del joven, sin embargo, no iba a mostrar amabilidad. Nunca lo había hecho y no iba a empezar ahora.

-Pero miren nada más, nuestro heroico y valiente faraón, sentado en un columpio y llorando como una niña- habló con su ya típico tono burlesco.

-Cállate Bakura… snif… quiero estar solo…- susurró Yami, manteniendo su mirada dirigida hacia el suelo.

-Que patético faraón, enserio. Jamás esperaba esto de ti- habló de nuevo el ladrón, ignorando el comentario del joven.

Le sorprendió de sobremanera ver cómo los sollozos de Yami aumentaban.

-Cállate! Déjame en paz!... snif… quiero… quiero… snif… solo quiero estar… quisiera… desaparecer…- terminó en tan solo un murmullo.

El albino lo miró con sorpresa. Ese no era el Yami que conocía. Qué le había sucedido? Tenía que ser algo muy grave como para dejarlo en ese estado tan miserable.

Por un momento pensó en irse, alejarse. Eso era lo que habría hecho antes.

Pero… por qué ahora no podía? No era su problema, verdad?

Tal vez… quería burlarse un poco más del joven?

Abrió su boca, pero ningún insulto salió.

Apretó sus puños. Si no iba a hacer nada, entonces era mejor irse no?

Obligó a su cuerpo a moverse, sin embargo, se detuvo al escuchar más sollozos.

No podía dejar al joven en ese estado.

Un minuto? Le preocupaba?

Sacudió su cabeza… no, jamás podría preocuparle lo que le pasara al faraón.

Entonces, por qué simplemente no se iba?

Se dio la vuelta, mirando de nuevo la triste figura del joven.

Suspiró. No podía irse.

-Que sucedió?- preguntó, esta vez con seriedad.

_En mi vida han habido tantos cambios,_

_Y no quiero ser abandonado afuera en la lluvia_

-Para que quieres que te lo diga?... snif… para que puedas burlarte de mi?... snif…- contestó Yami, dejando caer más lágrimas.

-Crees que me podría burlar en estos momentos?... No soy tan maldito como crees faraón- habló Bakura. –Pero está bien, no me importa. Nos vemos después- agregó, dándose la vuelta y empezando a caminar. No quería irse, pero la verdad nada hacía en ese lugar.

-Ba… Bakura- se detuvo al escuchar a Yami llamarlo. Sintió sorpresa al principio. Se dio nuevamente la vuelta y miró al joven, quien aún no había alzado la mirada.

-Seto… Seto me fue infiel… snif…- afirmó. Los sollozos aumentaron.

Bakura lo miró sorprendido. Primero porque le había dicho fácilmente lo que sucedía y segundo, por lo que le había dicho.

Por lo que sabía el faraón de verdad amaba al CEO… y ese… maldito, simplemente lo había lastimado así porque así?

Apretó sus puños, sintiendo rabia hacia el ojiazul. Como pudo lastimar al joven?

Escuchó los sollozos del faraón. Sus ojos se suavizaron de pronto. Simplemente no podía se frío con el joven ahora.

Segundos después hizo algo que jamás pensó hacer. Se arrodilló frente al joven, y tomó el mentón de este, obligando a Yami a mirarlo.

-Me estoy burlando, faraón?- preguntó. El aludido lo miró sorprendido. Ese no era el Bakura que conocía.

Sin embargo, estaba feliz de que hubiera al menos alguien que le diera algo de apoyo.

_En medio de un sueño, tú estás ahí para mí, tu cara, tus labios_

_Pero no puedes saberlo, porque yo lo escondo bien, muy bien_

Mordió su labio. Estaba cansado de llorar solo. Miró de nuevo a Bakura.

-Bakura… puedo… snif… puedo abrazarte?- le preguntó, temiendo que el ladrón le contestara con algún sarcasmo. Pero no importaba, por alguna razón extraña… quería estar cerca del albino.

Sintió la mano del ladrón alejarse de su rostro. Bajó la mirada. Ahora Bakura se iría y lo dejaría solo. Una lágrima cayó, no quería estar solo.

Sin embargo, alzó su mirada sorprendido al escuchar las palabras del mayor.

-No tengo mucha práctica en eso de abrazar… así que no te quejes si no te gusta- habló Bakura.

Yami lo miró por unos momentos, aún sorprendido. Pero pronto, sus ojos se inundaron de lágrimas.

Se alejó del columpio y se dejó caer en los brazos del albino. Y ahí empezó a desahogarse.

-Entré… y Joey estaba con Seto… snif… con mi Seto… después… snif… Seto… snif… me dijo que yo… que yo era una pérdida de tiempo… snif… y que… y que odiaba cada minuto que había pasado conmigo… snif… es verdad lo que dijo, Kura? De verdad soy una pérdida tiempo?-

_En mi vida han habido amores y mentiras,_

_Y no necesito otra razón para llorar_

Bakura pasó sus brazos alrededor del cuerpo del faraón. La rabia lo inundó nuevamente. Cómo se había atrevido ese maldito de Kaiba a decirle esas cosas a Yami? Dios, el faraón prácticamente que besaba el suelo por el que él caminaba!

Miró luego a Yami. No podía ser cruel con él… ya no…

-La única pérdida de tiempo que veo yo es la persona que no sabe apreciar el tesoro que tiene en sus manos- habló, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo. Por qué hablaba así? Eso no era normal en él…

Yami se separó un poco y lo miró. Tesoro? Cuando Bakura dijo eso… se refería a él? Un pequeño sonrojo inundó sus mejillas.

Con un poco más de confianza, pasó sus brazos alrededor del cuello del albino, escondiendo luego su rostro en el pecho de este.

-Gracias Kura- le dijo, sonriendo ligeramente. Las lágrimas al fin disminuyendo un poco.

Bakura no pudo evitar sonreír ligeramente al escuchar la forma en la que Yami lo había llamado. Se escuchaba… bien…

Sintió luego el cuerpo del joven en sus brazos. Le sorprendió ver que él también lo estaba abrazando.

Pero no podía negarlo, ese abrazo… era perfecto.

No sabía lo que le estaba sucediendo. Pero no podía negarlo… le gustaba…

-Nadie volverá a lastimarte- habló con decisión.

Sintió a Yami acomodarse en sus brazos, y sonrió, sonrió de verdad.

Su corazón pareció dar un salto. Cerró sus ojos y al fin aceptó la verdad.

_Es amor…_

Todo ese tiempo, había sido amor. Claro, era un poco obvio. La razón por la que no podía dejar de pensar en el joven, la razón por la cual estaba actuando de una manera tan protectora en esos momentos. La razón por la cual no quería que Yami se alejara de sus brazos… era eso… amor, simplemente amor.

Pero la pregunta ahora era, debía decirle? Debía decirle a Yami? O era mejor quedarse callado?

Suspiró.

-Hace cuanto pasó eso?- preguntó.

-Dos semanas… nadie lo sabe… snif… no quiero que nadie se preocupe… jeje Yugi cree que estoy con Kaiba ahora- susurró con tristeza.

-No crees que es hora de que sigas adelante?- Solo quería una pista… algo que le dijera que tenía oportunidad.

-Antes… pensé que me quedaría así todo la vida… pero ahora- Se separó un poco de Bakura y lo miró, buscando algo. Pareció encontrarlo, ya que una pequeña sonrisa se asomó a sus labios. –Tengo una razón para seguir- concluyó.

El albino lo miró. Eso era lo que quería escuchar.

Miró al joven a los ojos, mientras tomaba el mentón de este con su mano.

Yami sonrió levemente. Por fin, las lágrimas habían desaparecido.

Bakura se acercó, sintiendo la calidez del rostro del joven. Esta era la primera vez que hacía algo como eso, pero se sentía bien.

Se acercó más y al fin juntó sus labios con los de Yami, quien cerró sus ojos y se dejó llevar.

Tomó el labio inferior del joven en sus dientes, pidiendo permiso silencioso. Yami se lo dio gustoso. Atrajo con sus brazos el cuerpo del faraón hacia él y profundizó el beso. Exploró la dulce caverna del joven, probando ese bello sabor exótico.

Pero pronto, la necesidad de aire lo obligó a separarse del joven.

Se quedaron ahí por unos segundos, hasta que Yami bajó la mirada, dejando escapar un par de lágrimas.

-Necesito que… que me digas por qué me besaste- le dijo en un susurro. Solo esperaba que la respuesta que recibiera fuera la que él quería escuchar… sino…

Suprimió un sollozo, no quería que Bakura lo malinterpretara. Simplemente… quería saber la verdad.

_No quiero ser lastimado, ya tuve suficiente_

_Todo lo que quiero de ti, es que digas la verdad_

Bakura lo miró por unos momentos. Había visto las dos lágrimas que habían caído de los ojos del faraón, y la verdad, se sintió culpable.

Tal vez aún era muy pronto?

Suspiró. Yami le había pedido que le dijera la verdad… y tenía que hacerlo.

-Porque… yo… yo…- se detuvo. Como se supone que debía decirlo? Esa dos simples palabras… dioses, no sabía pronunciarlas de verdad. Tomó aire, era a Yami a quien se las diría, no era suficiente?

Alzó la mirada, Yami lo estaba viendo con curiosidad. Sonrió inconcientemente. El joven de verdad era un tesoro.

-Yo… espera no te burles faraón!- exclamó al ver a Yami riendo.

-Jeje lo siento Kura, es que verte nervioso no es algo que se ve todos los días- le dijo.

-Hmph! Como quieras… ya no te diré nada entonces- habló el albino. Sin embargo, se sentía bien por haber hecho a Yami reír.

-Aww Kura lo siento- le dijo el joven, acercándose y besando la mejilla del ladrón. –Pero gracias por amarme- agregó. El aludido lo miró con sorpresa.

-Como supiste que…-

-Bueno, era un poco obvio- le dijo Yami sonriendo. Pero luego, su rostro retomó su seriedad. –Kura… no quiero ser lastimado otra vez… yo… yo no podría soportarlo- Bajó la mirada.

Bakura de inmediato lo abrazó.

-Naah mientras estés conmigo el estúpido de Kaiba no va a volver a lastimarte- le dijo. Esta vez Yami rió de nuevo. Miró a Bakura y sonrió.

Ya no amaba a Kaiba. Ya no había razón para recordarlo.

-Gracias Kura- le dijo. Abrazó al albino y por primera vez se sintió completo. Había algo en ese abrazo que era diferente a los que había compartido con Kaiba. Y en ese momento no solo supo que Bakura no lo lastimaría nunca sino también que...

-Te amo, Kura- habló con sinceridad.

Bakura lo miró sorprendido. Pero luego sonrió.

-Yo… también te amo Yami- le dijo, diciendo por primera vez el nombre del faraón.

Yami sonrió, las lágrimas se hicieron presentes en sus ojos. Abrazó al albino con más fuerza y dejó correr sus lágrimas.

_No quiero ser lastimado, no más esta vez_

_No quiero quedar ciego, y encontrar_

_que mi vida está derrumbándose todo el tiempo_

Bakura dejó que el joven se desahogara, en silencio prometiéndose que jamás lo lastimaría.

-Yo voy a apreciar siempre el tesoro que ahora tengo en mis manos- habló. Yami alzó la mirada, sus ojos mostrando profunda felicidad.

Le dio al albino un pequeño beso en los labios.

Y por fin se sintió bien, después del rechazo que había sufrido, por fin estaba feliz.

Se acomodó en el regazo del que había sido su enemigo por mucho tiempo.

Y así se quedaron ahí, disfrutando del atardecer, y de la comodidad de estar uno cerca del otro.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.FIN.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Magi: terminó! xD ven, este si tuvo un final feliz… no como el otro que publiqué ayer o.O jeje no sé, casi siempre que escribo uno trágico me da por escribir otro más… romántico xD

Espero que les haya gustado este one-shot! n.n

Hasta la próxima!


End file.
